Subject Beta
Follow Beta on Twitter ! Beta Dren Beta was created by salarian scientist and geneticist Dr. Kurik Dren, and human Doctor and scientist Dr. Elain Carter. Using DNA extracted from each of them, they spliced the genetic material together and grew the fetus in a specialized controled incubater. She was in this tank for a gestation period of 6 months. They never named her, only referring to her as "Subject Beta." She was meant to become the first of a new species, created for the purpose of overcomming the short salarian lifespan, and improving human intelligence. For twenty years she was raised in a lab located on Noveria. She was subjected to daily tests and training, most were cruel, and inhumane. To try and expose her to the social aspects of the extranet, they had given her an Omni-Tool, which she used to reach out for help. Having made contact with Professor Mordin Solus on the Normandy, they devised a plan to rescue her in return that she allow him to study her, since she was a genetic rarity. The Professor broke in and rescued her during a pain tolerance test, aided by Master Thief Kasumi Goto. Doctors Elain Carter and Kurik Dren are believed to have been killed in the process. Later she changed her name to just "Beta," feeling that it defined who she was because it was her choice to be called so. She took on Drens last name, and began reffering to herself as his daughter, mostly for the fact he was a reknowned Scientist among the Salarian Union and it gave her some kind of reputation. Purpose of the Labs Little is known about the labs, only that they've existed for a few decades on the planet Noveria. It is rumored that several species exist within the labs, undergoing some kind of expirementation. Leaked intel suggests among these species are Quarians, Humans, Salarians, Varren, and even the controversal Yahg. Bodies of klixen and pod crabs have been discovered in the labs trash deposit sites. Indicating they perform unusual and fatel expirements on living creatures. Quality of Life She was never considered a "daughter" by her creators, and was constantly treated as nothing more than an expirement, a test subject. Daily tests included a pain tolerance test, where they attached a shock collar to her neck, and would subject her to high voltages over a period of time, increasing the ampage each time until she either screamed or passed out. Another test they performed was phsycological endurance. They often verbally lashed out at her, acting cruel and merciless. They wanted to see how strong her phsyce was. A lab technician overheard Dr Carter speaking to Dr Dren once, "If she becomes useless like Subject Alpha did, We could always turn her into an able fighter." It was implied they had a backup plan in which they would somehow nullify Betas inteligence and make her into a mindless fighter of some kind. Beta had developed biotics, an ability she aquired from being exposed to pure dust form Element Zero, also known as Eezo. They started these exposures in early utero. While still a small baby she started showing signs of having developed biotics. They implanted a salarian modified amp and started training her as soon as she could comprehend it. She was trained personaly by Dr Dren. They honed her biotic abilities, albiet a cruel way. There was a specialized training room in the middle of the labs. Accessable only by keycard, and meant to withstand extreme damage. Beta referred to it as "The Wall." Reffering to the main wall in the room, where she would be restrained by wrist cuffs, attached to a wall with retractable cables. If they felt she needed to be placated they would make the cables shorten and she would be restrained against the wall. If they felt she was unruly or if she simply didn't perform to their expectations, the chains would deliver a high voltage shock to Beta. She came to hate this part of her daily routine the most. Anatomy and Genetic inheritance Beta closely resembles a salarian more than that of a human. In fact besides having blonde hair and blue irises iris color uncommon for salarians She could pass for being fully salarian. She unfortunatly inherited the fast metabolism of a salarian as well, and Dr. Dren ignored this fact, in denial that his expirement had failed after putting so many years into it. Her high metabolism signified that she would have a short lifespan just like most other salarians, Whos average lifespan rarely exceeded forty human years. Aside from physical appearances, her creators had altered her DNA during gestation. They corrected a heart defect that had killed their previous Subject, Subject Alpha, and had gaurenteed she would be born with biotics. Having planned on reproducing her to create a whole new species, they had purposly chose her gender as female and altered her glands to create a stronger sex drive. So her sex drive mimics that of a normal humans, instead of the lack of one a salarian would have. The only flaw in this however is when they started trying to test her breeding capabilities, she was only attracted to other salarian techs in the labs, instead of the humans they had intended for her to mate with. This had dismayed the Doctors greatly and they put the plans to breed her to the side. Current Undertakings After being rescued from the Noveria Labs by Mordin and Kasumi, Beta was taken aboard the Normandy and became aqquainted with her crew. She befriended most of them, getting along well with everyone. Over time it became accepted that she was Mordins assistant, sometimes filling in for him when he was unavailable. She assisted a couple crewmembers with health problems, including Kasumis Graybox malfunction and Talis ruptured suit. Recently she went missing however. Tali suspects it has something to do with the Shadow Broker, and Kasumi had bugged her Omni Tool but the recent coorraspondances had been encrypted. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Beta has returned to the Normandy, although her whereabouts until this point have yet to be revealed. Beta has gone missing yet again, this time it's suspected to be caused by Dr. Kurik Dren, who was previously believed to be dead. Intel suggests her brother Cyril Dren has something to do with it. Having been rescued by the Shadow Broker, Beta is now back on his base. The Normandy Crew is now aware of her affiliation with the yahg. After an EPIC attempt to overthrow the Shadow Brokers Base by Cerberus AND Liaras team, Beta finds herself aboard a different Normandy, and after a tense stand off between Kechlu and the crew, Beta renounced her feelings and loyalty to the Yahg. Beta now resides on the Normandy, slowly integrating herself into the crew as a doctor in the med bay. Role as "Operative Beta" ||>> This Information is for background story purposes only, and can not be used in open roleplay unless Beta has verbally revieled these things about herself. <<|| --Picture is a pic of Beta in Shadow Broker Operative Armor.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------^^^^ Beta got the scar from attacking her mentor, trying to finish an earlier fight. She underestimated him and he gave her that scar. Beta has sworn to fight, and if need be, die, for the Shadow Broker. It's implied something personal may be occuring between The Shadow Broker and Beta. Beta had a recent mission to Kopis to secure the obtainment of a prothean artifact. They were ambushed by Cerberus forces but Beta drove them back with the help of other Operatives. Beta is was stationed back on the Normandy as an undercover agent for the Shadow Broker, but was kidnapped by her creator Dren. After being rescued by the Shadow Broker, She is again back on the base, along with her brother Cyril. Subject Beta, Recaptured Lured into a false sense of security by her brother, Cyril Dren, Beta was tricked and kidnapped, taken to a ship Commanded by Kurik Dren. It's wherabouts are unknown. Dren has implied she would be subjected to inhumane and torturous tests once again. It's implied that Cyril had aided in Betas capture against his will. Beta Dren in another Universe After abandoning the Shadow Broker, Beta settled into the daily routine of life on the new Normandy. It was quickly established that she preferred the medbay and no one really questioned her choice to stay there. As time past, she found herself caring for the rest of the crew like family, seeing Tali and Jane as sisters, and befriending Vel the asari vanguard rather quickly. It's also apparent she may have feelings for the Salarian ex STG Captain, Khelen, but they dance around each other in conversations and so far nothing definitive has been expressed. '''EDIT... '''Beta snd Khel have expressed their feelings to each other finally... and have begun some kind of touch-and-go relationship. During her first mission assisting the new crew, Jane Shepard was injured by a batarian slavers spike. Beta is currently fighting along side Garrus, Zaeed, and Khelen as they search for a cure for Jane as she lays in Huerta memorial hospital in critical condition. Working together as a team, Garrus, Zaeed, Khelen, and Beta infiliturated a Batarian estate, gaining the secrets of the slavers spike. Beta used the data to formulate a cure for Shepard, who made a full recovery. After returning to the citadel, Beta and Khelen tookt their relationship to another level, sharing a night together in the captains quarters on Khelens ship. Cyril eventually found Beta, having traveled through the rift into this universe. He gave her a choice, join him as an assassin or die. She struggled with fear for a day or so before going to see the Shadow Broker was being held captive by the council She asked for his help but Cyril helped the yahg escape to a new universe if he didnt help Beta. So in anger Beta sought out her brother alone. Facing off in the alley behind the markets, it was revieled that Cyril was the cause of death for Subject Alpha, and that he never cared about Beta in the first place. They faught violently, eventually being interupted by Khelen. In the end Beta ended up having to kill Cyril, by shooting him Point blank in the forehead with her Phalanx. Khelen sustained minor injuries. Trivia *Beta is named so because she wasn't the first salarian/human Hybrid, however Alpha didn't survive past his first week due to a heart defect. *Even though it is implied Alpha and Beta were the only live DNA expirements done by Dren and Carter, there is actually a 3rd, Created before Alpha and Beta were even thought of. His name is Cyril, and he was created as an almost exact clone of Dren. He escaped the labs when Beta was 3. *Beta is affraid of the dark, because of traumatic expirements Dren and Carter exposed her to as a young child. *Beta loves heavy bass music, and is actually a very good dancer. *Since she is half salarian, and has the same extremly high metabolism, She occassionally developes a similiar speaking pattern and speed to that of Mordins. Usually occurs during high stress situations, or times when shes excitable. *Normandy Pilot Jeff "Joker" Moreau suggested to name Beta, "Joker jr" along with "EDI jr" Moreau also thought that she was Mordin and Kasumi's child *When she was younger, Beta had been raped by an escaped yahg. She killed him afterwards and though the Doctors never acknowledged it had happened, they didn't punish her for killing the yahg. She had sustained injuries from resisting the creature, and as a result, her entire left leg, her lower back, and part of her upper right shoulder. [ This is how she is able to endure the kickback from her Widow] *When she was 12, she had a fellow test subject, a quarian named Xir'Nesh, become a close friend. He taught her all she knows about tech and hacking. Unfortunately he died from a severe infection after one of the Doctors expiremental imunity boosts. Beta cried over his death for a week before the Doctors threatened to put her in stasis if she didn't stop. She hasn't mourned for him since. *Beta has two scars, One across her face and bitemarks on her left shoulder. She won't reveal how she got these. *For reasons unknown, Beta has some kind of prejudice against Vorcha. *Beta has new armor that she modded herself, and then Khelen upgraded with STG programing. below * Category:Browse